Assessment of capacity of "T" cells to transfer immunity to Ascaris suum infection in mice. A similar evaluation of "B" cells, isolated on the basis of their immunoglobulin receptors, using syngeneic guinea pigs. Studies to prolong the expansion of the "T" cell pool which occurs after infection, by the use of BCG and the combined use of this with artificial immunization using a culture derived antigen. Further studies to develop an in vitro target system to evaluate the humoral and cellular components of the immune response.